My Dilemma
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Set during the Original ball. Klaus tells Elena he loves her, but can she return the feeling? Based on My Dilemma by Selena Gomez and The Scene. Plz read.


**Hey people!**

**I couldn't resist writing this fanfic (thank you, Selena Gomez)! i hope you guys enjoy it**

**Elena's pov**

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about what Klaus had said earlier. What did he mean that the only reason he kept me alive is because he loved me? It doesnt make any sense! I thought he only loved himself or Rebekah sometimes. My head hurts just thinking about this.

I arrived at the ball held by - speak of the devil - Klaus and his family. My heels clink against the marble floor as I stared astonished at the ball room. People dancing to nowaday music. As the song ended, I saw Klaus sitting in chair out of the way of the dancing in the ball room. His eyes were on me. My breathing stopped.

A new song started, Selena Gomez and The Scene 'My Dilemma'.

_You make me so upset sometimes_  
_I feel like I could lose my mind_  
_The conversation goes nowhere_  
_Cause you never gonna take me there_  
_And I know what I know_  
_And I know you're no good for me_

Klaus got up and people noticed this. They all seemed to in trance with everything that he does, they're all probably compelled. He made his way to me. His family watched this, shocked. But Rebekah just looked angry.

Yeah,_ I know that I know_  
_And I know it's not meant to be_

He finally came up to me, my heart raced. Out the corner of my eyes I saw people and his family were still watching.

"Dance, with me, my lovely Elena." He whispered in my ear.  
I nodded. He took my hand, ever so gently and we glided to the middle of the dance floor. My heart, still racing, started to calm down as he placed one hand on my hip and still my hand. I placed my hand lightly on his shoulder and we started dancing.

_Here's my dilemma_  
_One half of me wants you_  
_And the other half wants forget_  
_My my my dilemma_  
_From the moment I met you_  
_And I just can't get you out of my head_  
_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I found myself atractted to my dilemma_  
_My dilemma_  
_It's you, it's you_

"Do you really love me?" I asked, breaking the siolnece.  
People had continued dancing, but their eyes still lingered on us. His family still stared.

Your_ eyes have told a thousand lies_  
_But I believe them when they look in mine_  
_I heard the rumours but you won't come clean_  
_I guees i'm hoping it's because of me_

He placed his forehead on mine, we were so close now.  
"Everything I said about loving you was the truth. I love you. I have since I realised you were nothing like Katerina." He started but I interuppted him with a snort.

_Yeah, I know that I know_  
_And I know it's not meant to be_

"Of course." I muttered looking away from his deep blue eyes.  
"What is it love?" He asked.

I pulled away from him, and walked out of the ball room. Everyone, once again, stopped dancing and watched my every move. KLaus just stood there, shocked and hurt. When I was out of the ball room, he appeared in fron of me. I tried to turn away, but he grabbed my arm and held me toward him.

_Here's my dilemma_  
_One half of me wants you_  
_And the other half wants forget_  
_My my my dilemma_  
_From the moment I met you_  
_And I just can't get you out of my head_  
_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I found myself atractted to my dilemma_  
_My dilemma_  
_It's you, it's you_

I managed to pull my arms away, but I didn't walk away. "What is the matter?" Klaus demanded.

"'I realised I loved you when I saw you nothing like Katerina,'" I repeated his words, he got confused. "I'm sick of being compared to Katherine! Is that all vampires see me? Katherine's other? I am Elena Gilbert, I'm my own person. I will not love anyone who considers comparing me to Katherine!"

"I'm sorry," He looked so hurt, it broke my heart. "I'll just leave you alone then. You will never see my again, if that's how you feel. Farewell, Elena Gilbert."

He left. I watched as he walked back to the ball room to be with his family.

_I could live without you_  
_Your smile, your eyes_  
_The way you make me feel inside_  
_I could live without you_  
_But I don't wanna_  
_I don't wanna_

I couldn't believe what just happened. I felt so broken hearted about our conversation. Could it be that I actually love him as well? More than I ever loved Stefan or Damon? Klaus made me crazy, but I always got excited when he was near. My heart always raced, and I always feel disappointed when hes gone.

I...

Oh god! I love him, and I can't let him go. I started to walk back into the ball room.

_You make me so upset sometimes_

I made my way to his table with his family. He had his back to me, but his family noticed me.

I inhaled deeply. "Klaus." I said.

He turned around and got up.  
"What do you want, Elena?" He asked.  
"I-I... love you," He looked shocked but that soon turned into silence happines. "And I want you to kiss me."

He came closer, our bodies touched. he held my face, lightly. We kissed.

_Here's my dilemma_  
_One half of me wants you_  
_And the other half wants forget_  
_My my my dilemma_  
_From the moment I met you_  
_And I just can't get you out of my head_  
_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I found myself atractted to my dilemma_  
_My dilemma_  
_It's you, it's you_

We broke our kiss. He put his forehead on mine.

"Be my mate, Elena Gilbert." He smiled.

I let out a shakey breath and smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

**So that was during the Original ball. But it wasn't the episode. Hope you enjoyed it**

**Musical Nature Hippie**


End file.
